


Healing

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion mention, Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy!Derek, Emotional Trauma, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Kid!Fic, Other, Rape, Rape Culture, Rape Kit, Self Harm, Swearing, Therapy, Thoughts of Suicide, Torture, Violence, sodomizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's daughter gets raped and they both enter therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> This is horribly sad and depressing and triggering. I'll leave warnings at the bottom,  
> If I need to tag anything else PLEASE let me know and take care of yourself!  
> Xx  
> T  
> Ps: I'm not a mental health professional but I have been in therapy and sometimes they're not the greatest.

Session one 

Brooke walks into the dimly lit office and a young guy stands up from hi swivel chair. He's got messy brown hair and kind brown eyes, he holds out a hand,  
"I'm Scott."  
"I'm Brooke."  
"Nice to meet you Brooke, why don't you take a seat?"  
She sits down across from him on the leather couch. It's surprisingly comfy. 

"Why don't you tell me what brings you here." Scott says. He has a soothing voice.  
"I know it's in my file." Brooke says.  
"I'd like you to tell me in your own words why you're here."  
Brooke sighs,  
"I was raped and sodimized by two men."  
"When was that?"  
"It's Tuesday, so let's see, Friday." 

Scott nods,  
"Okay. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your life before the attack?"  
Brooke sighs again,  
"I'm still the same."  
Scott raises an eyebrow,  
"Are you?"  
"I work at the Sexual Violence Center at my school. This isn't new to me."  
"Have you ever been assaulted before?"  
"No."  
"But you think because you helped other victims through their experiences, that you can handle this better?"  
"Yes." 

He scribbles something on his notepad.  
"Okay. So tell me about yourself then. Currently and before the attack."  
"I'm twenty years old and a sophomore at Berkley. I live at home with my dad and work at the sexual violence center on campus. My major is women and gender studies and LGBTQ studies."  
"So you're really into social justice then?"  
"Yes. Very." 

"How do you feel now that the work you do to help victims of sexual violence directly relates to you?"  
Brooke hesitates,  
"I don't know."  
"Do you feel like you relate more to the victims you help now than you did before?"  
Brooke sighs, "We call them survivors."  
"What?"  
"Instead of victims we say survivors."  
Scott scribbles something down,  
"Oh okay, well do you feel you relate more to the survivors?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you feel more worthy to help them now that you have experienced the same thing as them?"  
Brooke crosses her arms over her chest,  
"I want to be done." 

***  
"Hello, I'm Stiles." The young man says, holding out his hand.  
Derek shakes it firmly,  
"Hello. I'm Derek."  
"Nice to meet you, please take a seat."  
Derek sits on the soft leather couch.  
"So Derek, why are you here?"  
"I- I've been having some troubles lately."  
"What kind of troubles?"  
"Not sleeping, violent thoughts."  
"What were these caused by? Any specific event?" 

Derek rubs his eyes,  
"My daughter was raped."  
Stiles nods,  
"That's hard. How old is your daughter?"  
"She's twenty."  
"So in college?"  
"Yes but she lives at home."  
"And you are close?"  
"Very."  
"So she just told you she was raped?"  
"She, um, she called me after it happened."  
"How did that make you feel?" Derek glares,  
"I don't know, fucking awful. Out of control." 

"What did she choose to do after that?"  
"We went to the hospital and she got a rape kit done."  
"How did you feel sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her?"  
"I actually went in with her. She wanted me to go in with her."  
Stiles nods, scribbling something on his noted.  
"How did that feel?"  
Derek just stares at him,  
"I know these questions seem dumb, but I don't want to put words in your mouth."  
Derek sighs,  
"It was fucking horrible. And she was in pain, and, no one should have to go through that." 

"What were your emotions like in that moment? Were you crying, yelling?"  
"I didn't cry or anything. She told me once that you should mirror the survivors attitude. So she wasn't crying and I didn't want to cry in front of her."  
"Has she been assaulted before?"  
"No, but she works at a sexual violence center at her school."  
"So she has a lot of experience with this?"  
"Yes." 

"So if you weren't emotional during her exam, did you ever get emotional?"  
"Yes. When I got home and got her into bed, I took a shower and cried so hard I threw up. And then I just kept crying and kept throwing up because someone did that to my daughter. And I couldn't protect her, I wasn't there to protect her." Derek says, voice shaking. 

"Is that where the violent thoughts come from?"  
"Yes. The most violent thoughts I've ever had in my life."  
"What are these thoughts?"  
"I don't think I can say. They're too horrible."  
"Is there any danger of you acting on these thoughts?"  
"No. She doesn't, want to pursue criminal charges."

 

Session Two: 

"Hello Brooke."  
"Hey Scott."  
"How are you doing this week?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Have you been going to class?"  
"No not yet. I haven't needed to go yet. I got a dismissal from my work and I've been emailing with teachers."  
"That's good. Are you planning on going back soon?"  
"It depends what my dad says."  
"Does he want you to stay home?"  
"Yeah. He's nervous to let me go out of his sight."

"Really? Has your father always been overprotective?"  
"I wouldn't necessarily say overprotective, but he is protective yes."  
"To the point where you sneak out or lie to him about where you're going?"  
Brooke hesitates,  
"Well, sometimes. I just don't want him to worry."  
"Did you lie about where you were going that night?"  
"Yes."  
"How did he find out what happened?" 

"I told him."  
"When?"  
"I called him after it happened so he could take me to the hospital."  
"Was he angry?"  
Brooke stares,  
"Well his only daughter just got raped so I would say yes he was pretty angry."  
Scott nods,  
"Of course, but I meant, have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"One that your dad has met and approved of?"  
"No," she says slowly, "He never wanted me to date. He said it was a distraction." 

"What happened to your mom?" Scott asks.  
"Well, I don't know. Derek adopted me when I was three."  
"So he's not your biological dad?"  
Brooke huffs,  
"Well no."  
"Okay, Brooke I know this is going to be a really hard and difficult question, but I want you to make that I'm only here to help you, not judge you okay?"  
"Okay." She says slowly.  
"Has your dad ever touched you inappropriately or made you touch him, or perhaps-"  
"What the fuck?!" She shouts, "No!" 

"Are you sure? Even when you were young? He adopted you when you were three, he had to give you baths and dress you-"  
"You're fucking disgusting!" She shouts, grabbing her purse and standing up, "He's my father!" She storms out of the office, slamming the door. 

"So how old were you when Brooke was born?" Stiles asks.  
"I actually adopted Brooke when she was three. I was twenty six."  
"That's a bit young. You adopted her by yourself?"  
"No. I had a fiancée at the time."  
"When did the split happen?"  
"When Brooke was four."  
Stiles raises an eyebrow,  
"So how did you go from being engaged to splitting up right after you got a kid?" 

"Kate had self esteem problems. She didn't like that I was taking care of Brooke and not her."  
"Taking care of her in what way?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Stiles sighs,  
"I mean, did your sexual relationship change at all once you adopted Brooke?"  
"Well, yes. Brooke was a drug baby, and she had lots of trouble adjusting to our house. Plus you can't really have sex if there's a three year old around needing constant attention." 

"What do you mean she needed constant attention?"  
"Well she wouldn't sleep on her own, so she slept in our bed. She always needed someone to be with her. Playing with her or around her."  
"Did she take to you more or to Kate?"  
"Well me but-"  
"Derek, did you ever feel sexual urges towards Brooke?"  
"What?!"

"Did you ever feel sexual feelings towards Brooke?"  
"She's a child! She's my daughter!"  
Stiles nods,  
"That's not what I asked."  
"You're disgusting! I was taking care of her, like a father should!"  
"What about you? Did she need to take care of you?"  
"You're disgusting." Derek stands up and walks out, body shaking. 

Session five:  
"So we've never really talked about that night." Scott says.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Why don't you walk me through that night? If you feel comfortable of course."  
Brooke shrugs,  
"It really doesn't matter to me."  
"Okay, well why don't you start and if you get too worked up we can stop."  
Brooke nods,  
"Okay. Well I went to a frat party with my two friends, Kelly and Bria. We had been there awhile and I needed to go to the bathroom. Kelly was already with her boyfriend and Bria was flirting with some guy so I just went by myself. I'd been there before many times so I thought it would be fine.

"I went to the bathroom and then I was washing my hands when some guy grabbed my hips and spun me around. He just kissed me and I shoved him away and told him to get away. He didn't like that and he called me a bitch and tried to kiss me again. I bit him and shoved him again and he didn't like that." 

Scott notes that she seems detached and nods as she keeps going,  
"He turned me around and started pulling at my jeans. I was fighting him and screaming and then he grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head against the sink. When I came to, he was, raping me. He kept calling me all these names and grunting and then someone came in. I tried to tell them to help me but, he just joined in. And he, sodomized me. And then they switched. It seemed like it took forever." 

Scott nods,  
"What happened after that?"  
"I grabbed some paper towels and tried to stop my head from bleeding and went outside to call my dad."  
"And you told him everything?"  
"I just told him he'd been attacked at first, but he heard the story during my rape kit."  
"He was in the room?"  
"Yes."  
"How did that go?"  
"He was really concerned that they were hurting me."  
"Were they?"  
"Well I needed stitches so yes." 

"Wasn't it awkward having him there?"  
She gives Scott a dirty look,  
"Of course it was fucking awkward having my dad while they were swabbing my fucking asshole and asking if I wanted the plan b pill?"  
"Did your dad want you to not take it?"  
"No of course not! He would have driven me to fucking planned parenthood himself if I was pregnant by one of those bastards. It was just awkward."  
Scott nods,  
"Okay."  
"And I had to discuss my sexual history and get tested for STDs."  
"But you still wanted him there?"  
"Yes. He was very comforting." 

"Did you cry at all?"  
Brooke hums,  
"Actually no."  
"Did he?"  
"No. I think he wanted to, but he didn't."  
"What were your physical injuries? If I can ask?"  
"I needed stitches on my temple. I had a concussion, a black eye, some bruising, some vaginal and anal tearing and bruising."  
"What were the results of the rape kit?"  
"They found semen from two men."  
"Are you pressing charges?"  
"No." 

"Why not?"  
"Because I did everything wrong."  
Scott raises an eyebrow,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you know anything about rape cases? I was drunk, I was dressed slutty, I went to the bathroom by myself, I'm not a virgin-"  
"That doesn't matter! You can still say no."  
"I know that. Juries and judges don't." 

"How has your sleep been?" Stiles asks, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Horrible."  
"Still?"  
"Yes."  
"Still the dreams?"  
Derek nods.  
"Are you ready to tell me what they're about?"  
"What do you have to report again?"  
"If you're a danger to yourself or others."  
"Then I can't tell you."

"Do you know who the men are that assaulted your daughter?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't have to report it."  
Derek sighs,  
"I think of finding them and torturing them. With knives mostly. Castrating them. Slicing between their ribs. Watching them bleed out and hear them begging me to stop, like my baby begged them to stop. Finally slitting their throats." 

Stiles scribbles down some notes,  
"And you've never had any violent thoughts like this in the past?"  
"Never."  
"Do they happen every day?"  
"Mostly."  
"And have you ever been in a physical altercation with anyone?"  
"No. I have a very good temper." 

Stiles nods,  
"Okay. I can give you something to sleep if you want."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"What if I sleep and something happens to Brooke?"  
"Derek-"  
"I said no. I don't want anything."  
"Is it that you can't sleep or your purposely don't sleep so you can protect Brooke?"  
Derek crosses his arms over his chest,  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

Session seven 

"How is school going?"  
"It's okay."  
"You're back full time?"  
"Yes."  
"And they're accommodating you fine?"  
"I'm not some damaged little kid that needs extra help."  
"I know but sometimes it can help to-"  
"I am twenty freaking years old! I don't need you and my dad treating me like I'm five! I'm an adult and I can go to school and have everything be normal! I am tired of letting this control my life!" 

"Okay, I'm sorry. What would you like to talk about instead?"  
Brooke crosses her arms over her chest,  
"I don't know. Not this."  
"Okay. We can just sit here for a minute and calm down and you tell me if something comes to mind." 

"How has your sleep been this past week?"  
"I slept for ten hours last night."  
"That's great!"  
"It was."  
"But what?"  
Derek sighs,  
"I'm just worried about Brooke. I can't bring up the rape or I can't do certain things without her getting mad."  
"Because it triggers her?"  
"No. See that's not it. It's like she doesn't believe it happened to her. Like she just, I don't know. Acts like it's not a big deal. Which is hard because I'm still really worried and really angry and I feel like I can't feel that way because she's not still upset. Does that make sense?" 

"Derek, you're always entitled to your feelings."  
"I know that. But I wasn't raped, so I feel like I can't feel bad or be angry if she's fine because that takes away from her experience. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes, it completely does. But I don't think she's wanting you to get over it. I think maybe she's just having her own issues dealing with it. You both need to heal together but also separately. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think she's really over it, I think maybe she's just tired of letting it control her so maybe that's why she doesn't want to bring it up." 

"But how are we supposed to heal if I can't bring it up?"  
Stiles nods,  
"That's the big question." 

Session eleven 

"So how has this week been?"  
"Not so good."  
"Why?"  
"I had a panic attack in the middle of class."  
Scott sits up straighter,  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
"Our teacher assigned us partners and we were supposed to fill out an information packet together."  
"Was your partner one of the guys who-"  
"No. But he was in that frat. We used to be friends, before that night you know and he was trying to be nice to me and I just couldn't. I told him I just wanted to focus on the project and he grabbed my arm and I just lost it." 

"What did he do?"  
"He kind of freaked out and got the professor and she sent me home."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I am probably going to have to send all my professors emails and tell them that I can't work with men."  
"What if they refuse?"  
"Then I threaten them with a title nine case."  
"Are you going to tell them what happened?"  
"No. I'll probably work with my work to draft a vague email about it." 

"How do you feel about this?"  
"Well. I didn't really want to ask for special accommodations but I can't be having panic attacks working with pieces of shit."  
"That's true."  
"Did you tell your dad about this?"  
"Of course."  
"What did he say?"  
"He says he doesn't know if I'm ready to go back to school." 

"What do you think about that?"  
"I think I'm not a little kid and I'm already behind in school work, I am not taking any more time off."  
"Okay." 

"How are you this week Derek?"  
"Well the beginning of the week was good."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Brooke had a panic attack in class."  
"Why?"  
"She was partnered with a guy from the fraternity where got raped."  
"Oh god."  
"I know."  
"So what happened?"  
"I had to pick her up and drive her home." 

"How did that make you feel?"  
"Well it made my thoughts come back. I didn't sleep at all that night."  
"Did you try your exercises like we practiced?"  
"I tried but, sometimes when I get so angry I don't even want to try any damn exercises."  
"I know Derek, but it's going to help you in the long run if you don't let yourself go through those thoughts." 

Derek sighs,  
"I know."  
"Do you want to practice again while I'm here?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, I want you to close your eyes." 

Session Thirteen  
"How are you and your dad doing?"  
"We're doing good."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Has he backed off a little about school?"  
"Yes."  
"Well that's good, isn't it?"  
"Sure."  
"You seem upset."  
"I don't know."  
"What's going on in your head?"  
"That I don't want to be here any more."

"Like on Earth?"  
She nods.  
"You're considering suicide?"  
"I wouldn't say considering. Just, thinking of."  
"Do you have a plan?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"Why don't you want to do this anymore?  
"Cause it fucking sucks!"  
"Why does it suck Brooke?" 

"I don't know! I just hate this! I hate my life! And I hate those men who did this to me! And I hate this society that won't let me get justice! I hate that I'm doing this to my dad! He looks sick. He's lost so much weight. He doesn't sleep. I don't sleep. I just feel like I'm never going to be the same! It fucking sucks!" Tears spring to her eyes and she grinds her palms to her eyes.  
"I know Brooke. I know." 

"How has the past week been Derek?"  
"It's been really long."  
"How so?"  
"I don't know. I'm just tired."  
"You still haven't went back to work, correct?"  
"I have enough money. Work isn't necessary."  
Stiles nods,  
"Wouldn't it serve as a good distraction?"  
"Nothing can distract me." 

"Why do you see that?"  
"Because she's not better. She's still like a shell of herself."  
"Derek, you have to give her time. I want my daughter back, because I feel like that will bring me back."  
"Sometimes rapes can take parts of people that never come back. She might never be the same. You might never be the same, and that's-"  
"I swear to god if you say that's okay, I will punch you in the face." 

Session Fourteen 

"How are-"  
"I want to die. I want to do it. That would be good."  
"Brooke. Suicide is never the answer."  
"What is the answer Scott? Keep going to school with the men who raped me? Graduate alongside them? Live the rest of my life on earth with them? I can't do this anymore. I can't concentrate on my school work, I can't eat, I can't look at myself in the mirror, I can't talk to my dad."  
"Suicide isn't the answer. You did nothing wrong. You deserve to be here. What would your dad do? He couldn't live without you." 

"Maybe he shouldn't. We're too good for this world."  
"Brooke, that's not the right answer. I think you should take some more time off school and come for biweekly sessions."  
"Fine." 

"You're looking tired."  
"Yeah I haven't been sleeping well."  
"More thoughts?"  
"No, I'm just really worried about Brooke. She's seeming more and more depressed."  
"Have you asked her about it?"  
"No because I can barely talk to her."  
"And that's been causing you stress?"  
"No shit."  
"Okay. I would suggest trying to have a sit down talk with her and figure out what you can do to help her. Also keep practicing your exercises." 

 

Session Sixteen  
"What's wrong?"  
Brooke sits down, eyes red,  
"A girl, she came into the center yesterday, and she was raped at the same frat as I was."  
Scott's face drops,  
"Brooke that's not on you. At all."  
"But what if it's the same guys? I could have done something but I just let them get away with it and now someone did it again!"  
"You don't know who did it. And even if the same boys that raped you, that's not your fault. It's their fault, they're rapists. That's their choice, not yours." 

Brooke wipes her tears,  
"I know but if I had just reported it,"  
"Brooke it isn't your fault."  
Brooke pushes up her sleeves, revealing deep red gashes,  
"I wish I really believed that." 

Scott pales,  
"Okay, let me just go get your dad."  
Scott rushes across the hall and all but bangs on Stiles' door.  
Stiles opens the door slightly,  
"I'm in the middle of a session, what is the deal?"  
"We need to do a joint session, now." 

"Okay, Derek I've just seen that Brooke has self harmed. I think the best option is to check her in to a mental health facility for a short stay and try to get her medicated."  
"You didn't notice signs before she hurt herself?" Derek demands.  
"I didn't think she would! But do you think that's something you agree with?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Okay, then let's go." 

Derek starts crying when he sees Brooke's arms. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead,  
"Baby you need help."  
She clings onto him,  
"I know dad. I know. I messed up."  
"Ssh, it's okay. We're going to bring you to the hospital and get you some medicine and get you better."  
"You promise?" She stutters.  
"I promise. You're so so strong and you can make it through anything. I promise you can, and we're going to be here for you." 

"I'm sorry." She sobs.  
"It's okay. It's okay."  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"What's going to happen?" Derek asks.  
"We're going to go to the ER and they're going to give her an evaluation to decide which treatment plan will be the best for her. You can stay with her the whole time. Stiles and I can come with you if you'd like."  
"Stiles I would like you to come with me."  
"Scott you can come with me too." 

"Okay, it'll be okay Brooke. We just want you to get better." Scott says patting her back.  
"It's going to be okay Brooke." Stiles says with a sad smile.  
"You can survive anything baby girl. You're so strong. We're going to get through this okay?"  
"Okay." She chokes out, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Brooke. So much."  
"You ready to go?" Scott asks, grabbing his coat.  
Brooke grabs her Dad's hand and squeezes tight,  
"I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's daughter does describe her being raped and sodimized by two men.  
> Derek describes torturing and killing his daughters rapists.  
> Brooke thinks about suicide and self harms.


End file.
